gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Unidentified Gorasni (Scarred)
This unidentified Gorasni was a Gorasni soldier who fought during the Pendulum Wars, at some point he along with half his regiment were captured by the COG Army and sent to Learan Prison as POW's. He became a Gear when the Republic of Gorasnaya joined the Coalition of Ordered Governments during the Lambent Pandemic. Biography Pendulum Wars Sometime during the Pendulum Wars this Unidentified Gorasni fought against the COG for the UIR, however he along with his regiment were captured by Gears and sent to Learan Prison as POW's. While in the prison he along with half his regiment were tortured by the Gear soldiers and guards stationed there. He had his arm held down to a hot-plate till it started to burn to the bone, while his comrades were starved to death with some even having their hands cut off. At some point a Gear posed for a picture next to his starving comrades. Sometime later after the UIR-COG Armistice he was let go from the priosn and made his way back to his homeland the Republic of Gorasnaya.Gears of War: Dirty Little Secrets Part Two (Never Forgive, Never Forget) Locust War The Unidentified Gorasni survived Emergence Day and the Hammer of Dawn Counterattack, somehow making his way back to the Republic of Gorasnaya. After his homeland was destroyed by the General Karn and the Locust Horde he along with the surviving citizen moved to the Lesser Islands chain. While there he along with the rest of the male Gorasni had to fight off Stranded raiders and pirates who ended up killing many of the civilians including a large portion of women and children. Lambent Pandemic Fifteen years after Emergence Day, this unidentified Gorasni along with the remaining citizens of the Republic of Gorasnaya joined the COG in exchange for food and shelter for the Imulsion that the Gorasni held. During this time the COG had to deal with constant Stranded raid on Pelruan. During a scouting mission Marcus Fenix and Dominic Santiago were ambushed and came under fire from stranded raiders, being overwhelmed they radioed Coalition High Command for backup. Donneld Mathieson hearing their request, contacted a nearby group of Goransi soldiers along with the unidentified Gorasni to make their way to Marcus and Dom's location to asset them. Within minute the group of Gorasni soldiers made it to the location and rescued the two Gears. After the battle was over the Unidentified Gorasni pulled out a large knife and started to scalp one of the dead Stranded while stating out loud to the corps that the Gorasni soldiers were tougher then just killing their woman and children, he then proceeded to call the dead Stranded a "Garayaz". While finishing scalping the dead stranded he addressed Marcus by calling him the son of the mass murderer while commenting on Marcus's confusing ethics. He then asked him if the COG was as pure as the driven snow, which Dom commented on by saying that the COG never ran labour camps or beat POW's to death and that they were a liitle ahead of the Gorasni in decency stakes. To which the Unidentified Gorasni sarcastically stated of course they were, and that nobody at Learan Prison held his arm up to a hot-plate, while showing off large scarring on his right arm to the two Gears. He then sarcastically said that there kind would never do such a thing and that half his regiment weren't starved to death either. Revealing a photograph from inside his shirt showing his comrades starving to death, with one even having his hands cut off while a Gear soldier smiles and poses for the picture. Marcus was shocked at hearing this, claiming that they were never told of such things to which the Unidentified Gorasni replied by saying that everyone had their dirty little secrets. Immediately after finishing his sentence Dom interjected by stating that maybe the COG did it after finding out what the Gorasni had done to their POW's. But the Unidentified Gorani just brushed it off while putting the photo away by stating that it didn't matter who started it, it mattered who finished it. He then knelt over and picked up one of the rifles the stranded had used and started to inspect it while the rest of the Gorasni soldiers looted the other corpses. Marcus them commented that the Duke of Tollen's Regiment wont not by his argument, the Unidentified Gorasni then responded by stating that none of the Gorasni there were part of the Ramascu camps. To which Marcus asked if that would make any difference, which lead to the Unidentified Gorasni mentioning that none of the Gorasni citizens held Marcus reasonable for his fathers actions. He then said that if they could put aside their feeling about his father incinerating Sera with the Hammer of Dawn, that Marcus could remember that not all of the Gorasni were guilty. Which mad Marcus think for a moment before starting to turn away to leave, but just before leaving he mentioned that the Unidentified Gorasni might want to try some diplomacy with the older Gears since they all had to work together anyways or they would all end up dead. The Unidentified Gorasni resounded by satiating that the COG now had their Emerald Spar Imulsion Platform and to consider it reparations. He then watched as Marcus and Dom felt, while the rest of the Gorasni soldiers still searched through the stranded corpses.Gears of War: Dirty Little Secrets Part Two (Never Forgive, Never Forget) Behind the scenes *The Unidentified Gorasni appears on the cover of Dirty Little Secrets Part Two, which is the issue he is featured in. Appearances *''Gears of War: Dirty Little Secrets Part Two (Never Forgive, Never Forget)'' References Category:Articles with conjectural titles Category:Characters Category:COG Category:Gear Soldier Category:Gorasni Category:Indie Soldier Category:Males Category:Pendulum Wars veterans Category:UIR